Sleeping In Dreams
by AshAttack
Summary: “I’m making faces as you stare. I’m painting pictures in the air. I’m writing songs for you to read. I’m letting go, its time you see .” A one shot in which Danny Fenton attempts to show his love for a Miss Samantha Manson.


**Sleeping In Dreams**

Summary: "I'm making faces as you stare. I'm painting pictures in the air. I'm writing songs for you to read. I'm letting go, its time you see ." A one shot in which Danny Fenton attempts to show his love for a Miss Samantha Manson.

Pairings: Danny x Sam of course!

Rating: PG 13 'Tis pure fluff. But has cursing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not DP or SID. My friend wrote it. He's amazing. 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: So I'm finally back to writing again. I've had a hectic time. Rumors are going around about my friend Andy. Some say he's alive. Some say he's dead. I'm not sure of barely anything about him. I hope to reach him over myspace if he is still alive. But, on top of all the Andy stuff, My aunt died after being sick for a while. We were semi - close. Least, that's how I described it. I lived with her last year when I got kicked out of my house. I loved her very much so and take great comfort knowing she doesn't hurt anymore. The bad thing was, she had an opened casket funeral, and I can't look at dead bodies. The last time I saw one, I threw up. I ended up going to IHOP during the visitation with my cousin. But anyways. I'm getting off subject. The amazing author, Chaos Dragon, inspired me to attempt a Danny Phantom story. I don't have the attention span for a new story, and I've got ideas written down from earlier that I need to write. I decided not to start a new story since I have plenty to work on. But I did want to do something DP. I figured a one shot would be good. Anyways. Enough of my rambling! On to the fluff. **

**------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------**

In the back of fourth period English, a young boy sat in his desk ignoring everything but a notebook. Mr. Lancer had indeed noticed him, but decided to let him be. From the looks of it, it seemed important. For the entire class he had been writing, erasing madly, writing some more, erasing more, and so on.

Mr. Lancer didn't realize how right he was.

All day in fact, not just this class, Danny had spent all his concentration on writing a song.

Okay, if you wanted to get technical, he'd been working on it for weeks. Maybe longer. But Danny tried not to dwell on that.

For a while now, Danny had been trying to figure out how to point out the fact that he was in love with Sam.

When he first had this epiphany, he really just wanted to go ghost, find Sam, and scream as loud as he could that he loved her.

But then he realized that wasn't exactly the smartest thing he could do.

Hence the situation he was now in, he had finally figured out how to tell Sam.

Sure, he wasn't much of a musician.

Well, actually he couldn't play any instruments.

Okay, so what if he couldn't read music. That didn't matter. He may not be a musician, but damn. He could write a song.

The bell rung signally the end of classes. Danny packed his things up and left Lancer's classroom to go find his two best friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sam! You know you want to head over to the Nasty Burger for a bite to eat." Tucker attempted to persuade his friend to go to their usual hangout spot for after school.

Normally, Him, Sam, and Danny would go to the Nasty Burger. Sam would get her vegetarian food; Danny would get fries, so he wouldn't upset Sam with meat. And Tucker would get the biggest burger they offered. About halfway through eating, a ghost would appear normally the Box Ghost. Danny would kick his ass. They'd continue eating. Then go do something afterwards. But for some reason, Sam was ruining their routine today.

"I told you Tuck. I have to go out to eat with my parents today. I have to be home straight after school." Sam told him. Sam shot a look at Danny. He looked preoccupied. She was about to ask, but Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Look. I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. If anything serious happens call me!" Sam yelled while running off.

"Damn ghosts." Danny mumbled to himself while he started for the nearest alley.

Tucker stood there alone. Figuring Danny didn't need his help, and he had a Fenton Thermos with him, Tucker set off for the Nasty Burger by himself. Snorting to himself he thought about the advantages of his newfound alone time. He hadn't had some quality free time with his PDA in a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sighed. Somehow the Box Ghost always managed to get out. It was really annoying.

Sure, he was good to let anger out on, but today, he just wasn't angry.

He had finally finished his song to Sam. He wanted to lock up the Box Ghost and go to her house and set up a place for her to find it.

Beating the hell out of the Box Ghost, he finally let out a sigh of relief.

He quickly captured the Box Ghost in the thermos and his way to Sam's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha Manson was not a happy person.

For hours, she had put up with her parents incessant babbling about the stupidest things.

She was grateful to finally return home so she could crash.

Her mind wondered to Danny for what seemed to be the billionth time that night.

She kept wondering about what had him so preoccupied today after school.

She sighed. It was probably about Paulina or something.

Kicking off her shoes, Sam looked about her room. Something wasn't right. Her room wasn't the same as she had left it.

She looked around and finally figured out what it was.

On her desk, next to her computer, someone had lit a candle.

Bewildered, Sam went over to blow out the candle. She was quite positive that she hadn't lit it.

It was then she noticed the piece of paper under the candle.

She silently read the song with tears at her eyes.

_Get me the phone  
__I'm calling in  
__It's way too late  
__The clock reads ten  
__What's going on  
__Did I fall asleep  
__Is this the end  
__What's wrong with me  
_

The tears kept flowing as she read on.

_I'm having dreams that feel like nightmares  
__Maybe I just need my beauty sleep  
__I see reflections in the water  
__You are the ghost of everything  
_

Sam smiled wryly at the last line.

_Baby please  
__Stay with me  
__Here in this dream  
__Away from everything  
__Close your eyes  
__Embrace new life  
__Take my hand  
__Don't forget me  
_

Sam almost laughed aloud. Like she could ever forget him.

_Butterfly in the sky  
__I can go twice as high  
__You may have the strings  
__But I have the hand  
_

Sam thought back to all the times he had taken her flying. It was some of the greatest memories she had.

_I'm making faces as you stare  
__I'm painting pictures in the air  
__I'm writing songs for you to read  
__I'm letting go, its time you see  
_

Sam smiled. She remembered the day she had went to school depressed because her goldfish died. The entire day, Danny had did nothing but make funny faces at her to make her smile. She thought of how he had made pictures in the sky using his ghost powers.

The last line made her think of Paulina. Sam's tears increased tenfold.

_Baby please  
__Stay with me  
__Here in this dream  
__Away from everything  
__Close your eyes  
__Embrace new life  
__Take my hand  
__Don't forget me  
_

Sam couldn't believe what she was reading. She sat the paper down and wiped her eyes. Then she realized there was a note on the back.

_Sam,  
__I love you. That's all I have to say. I've been thinking for a while trying to come up with a way to tell you. This was the best way I could think of. I love you Sam. God I love you so much.  
__-Danny_

Sam almost choked. She threw on her shoes and rushed out the door. She had something she needed to tell Danny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: So? Ta da! There you have it. I think it's the longest thing I've written chapter wise. When my friend gave me his poem to read I cried. I had it saved on my computer and recently found it. Reading it I realized it fit with Sam and Danny. Anywhos. Tell me how I did. Thanks!**


End file.
